


Packin' Wood

by peekycheekyfics



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peekycheekyfics/pseuds/peekycheekyfics
Summary: Reader's drunken outburst is oddly endearing to Steve.





	Packin' Wood

Huey Lewis and The News blasted through Wendy Johnson’s house as teenagers drank and danced the night away. Steve had a few drinks, but stayed ever vigilant as he watched Y/N’s intake. God, he couldn’t go through another Nancy fiasco with another drunk girl.

Y/N was on her fourth cup of fuel and Steve could see her unravelling. He tried to keep her close throughout the night, which is why he was behind her, his arm around her waist, and his lips on her neck. 

“You _pig_!” Y/N slurred, wiggling out of Steve’s grip. She stumbled a bit into her friends, but they easily righted her. Y/N’s drink sloshed over the rim of her solo cup and down her arm, but she didn’t pay it any mind. Her brain was swimming and it looked like she was seeing through actual drunk goggles.

She giggled, she was drunk. Duh.

Y/N’s brain slowly caught back up to why she was outraged and she squinted towards Steve. Squinted because she couldn’t really see who it was. She pointed an accusing finger in his general direction.

“You-You can’t jus’-jus’ grabagirl n kiss’er on-the neck!” Y/N’s words were one big slur that Steve tried to decipher. He felt like he had a stone in his stomach. He could feel it drop lower and lower towards the ground, ready for the drunken meltdown that was inevitably going to happen. Why did he think this was a good idea?

“ ‘snot your neck to kiss okay? I’am a happily girlfriend-ed _girl..friend_ , you perv! God! If I could see only two,” Y/N held up a finger, “of you, then we’d be takin’ this ousside!” Y/N’s arm flung, pointing to a direction that was definitely not outside. Steve just stood there, his hands in a surrender pose, not knowing what was happening. His eyes shifted towards Y/N's friends for help, but they let her go for just a little bit longer, if only for the extra entertainment.

“Y’know Stevie Harrintini? Yeah? _Well_! Heee jus-so happns t’be my boyfriend. So unless ya wan’ yer ass kicked! I wouldn’t even look a-me! Y’should see wa’ he keeps in his trunk! A bat! Th’ wood-in ’is pants isn’t the only wood he’s packin’, bud! He knows how to use it too! Both of ‘em!” Steve’s jaw dropped with each word tumbling out of Y/N’s intoxicated mouth. Her group of friends finally showed mercy to the teenage boy and pulled Y/N out of the room like a bad entertainer off of a stage and rushed her to the bathroom. Steve could hear her shouting, “ _But I jus’ LOVE STEVE SO MUCH! WHERE IS HE? DOES HE KNOW? WHAT IF HE DOESN’T KNOW? WHAT IF HE SAW THAT CREEP KISS ME?_ ” just as the bathroom door closed behind her. Steph, one of Y/N’s closest friends laughed at the look on Steve’s face. He was surprised, and slightly horrified.

“You need to learn to keep an eye on her.” Steph said casually while sipping on her drink. Steve’s mouth opened and closed, exasperated. His arms flailed around trying to express himself where his words failed.

“I did! All night!” He finally spat out. Steph made a face and shook her head.

“Eh, no you didn’t. I mean, ya did, but she’s sneaky. She’s been taking shots on top of the punch all night, _Stevie Harrintini_ ,” Steph cackled and followed the group of girls to the bathroom. 


End file.
